Discovery
by egg10rru
Summary: Four chapters. I shall change the summary to suit each new chapter I post. Ch.4: A short account of a "together" morning a few months after chapter three. Rated T, and rather sweet.
1. In The Closet

So I was in a coming out mood. Well, not me _**literally**_, but you get the idea, even if our boys don't get it…yet. *insert evil grin here* Bwahaha. They're not really sharing my coming out mood when it happens. xD

~*~*~*~

Tory struggled to hold in a groan, making sure he was sitting more than a foot away from Colin as the door swung open _yet again_. God, how many things could a mother possibly need/want from her child in one night while he was studying with a "friend" who was catching up on school from a week and a half's worth of absence?!

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't direct his anger towards his mother. The tension in the air between him and Colin was almost tangible, a want, a _need_ to touch manifesting itself between them as almost a hunger. But they couldn't. They didn't have time. Exams were coming up and Colin had so much to catch up on if he didn't want to be held back a grade.

Which was _**out of the question**_. They'd hardly see each other in school anymore, and Tory refused to let that happen.

Even so, even if they didn't have time to spend the evening together in the way that they'd like to, curled in each other's arms, it seemed that every time they took a break for a hug or quick kiss while stretching, his mom had come bustling in for something or other.

His laundry, because it was Friday night and she was sorting it for the next day. A double check to see if Colin was allergic to anything she was cooking, since she thought he always looked sickly. To bring a snack of cookies and milk, even though it was just before dinner, because she thought that they were both too skinny for their own good. To check and make sure that Colin was allowed to stay for dinner. To see how their homework was coming. And this time: could they take a break to go run to the store real quick?

Tory bit his tongue before he politely answered that they didn't have time. He knew that if they got away from the house they'd spend at least an hour out there, in an alley on the way back from the store, holding and touching and kissing. They couldn't afford that right now. _But_ – that did give him an idea.

A few minutes after his mom went back to the kitchen, mumbling something about making brownies to replace the cake she had been going to send them out for, Tory nudged Colin. "We forgot something at your house."

Colin looked at him, confused. "We did? What did we—"

Tory cut him off. "No. _We forgot something at your house._"

Colin caught on, sort of, and smiled, nodding.

Tory stood and opened the door, Colin following him out into the hall. "Mom, we forgot some stuff at Colin's, we'll be back in a few!" He called out as they passed by the kitchen. He opened the front door, put his finger to his lips at Colin's look, and slammed it.

They couldn't go to Colin's house; the doctor was in patrol mode because he at least noticed that they never got too much studying done when he came over, and Colin had so much to catch up on.

Tory turned and tiptoed in his socks to the hall closet, which was just outside of view of the kitchen. He opened it softly, beckoned Colin inside, and shut the door. He didn't turn on the light because it would show in the crack under the door, so he felt around for Colin's face, quiet giggles reaching his ears as his questing hands felt the smaller boy up. When they found Colin's face, he sealed their warm lips together.

He wasted no time, taking Colin's lower lip in between his teeth and nibbling lightly, making the shorter boy gasp and run his tongue over his bottom lip. Tory followed the tongue back into Colin's mouth, savoring the taste of the cookies they had eaten. It made Colin's mouth even sweeter. Colin moaned lightly as Tory plundered his mouth, having been waiting for this all evening. He rocked his hips lightly against Tory's, who groaned.

Tory walked back a couple feet until his calves hit a heavy box of Christmas decorations or something, and he sat on it, pulling Colin to get the boy to straddle his lap.

Colin gladly did so, rocking their crotches together and grinding circular motions in Tory's lap as they continued gasping into their intense, messy, needy kiss. They broke for air a few moments, Colin panting and hugging Tory tightly as the redhead sucked hickeys into the soft skin over the vein in his neck. He moaned as Tory flicked a tongue over his earlobe, hearing his boyfriend hiss "_**GOD**__ I've been needing this…_"

He whimpered in agreement, turning his head to lock their lips together again, letting all of his desperation flow into the kiss, happy to finally have an outlet for his sexual frustration. Tory responded in kind, clutching Colin close and pressing their groins together firmly. Colin let loose a hungry moan, running his hands through Tory's hair. He calculated their odds: they'd been fast before, they'd been quiet before, they could potentially get away with it in ten, fifteen minutes; would that be a buyable amount of time to spend away "at his house?"

Colin decided they couldn't risk it, but possibly they could get away with dry frottage. Tory had clean boxers they could change into; it would be fine. He pressed his hips in hard, letting Tory know what he wanted, slipping his hands up the front of his boyfriend's shirt to massage at the pectorals. Tory squeezed his ass with both hands, assisting in their grinding, both of them gasping hard at the friction before starting another open-mouthed kiss.

Neither of them noticed as the door opened, caught up in passion as they were.

Mary stared into the closet, finding that she was not _nearly_ as surprised as she should be at the source of the odd noises. After all, Tory had never had a girlfriend, never shown any kind of interest when she asked about girls…and it wasn't like he didn't sometimes leave several notebooks laying around open and then leave the house to go do tutoring while she vacuumed his bedroom on Saturdays. The Colin content in those had been pretty hefty, to say the least.

She watched, slightly interested, a few moments longer, before her "mom propriety" set in and she cleared her throat noisily. She watched, amused, as Colin squeaked and jumped, hitting his head on the wall and falling backwards, and Tory cursed loudly and tried to catch Colin, ending up falling on top of him on the cramped closet floor, limbs entangled. They peered up at her, the abject picture of guilt and frustrated pouting.

She tried not to smile and failed miserably. "Are you boys ready to come out of the closet now?"

Unexpectedly, Colin grinned. "Figuratively or literally?" He asked slyly.

She laughed, while Tory tried hard not to snort. "I'll give you a few minutes to…get yourselves decent? And then come to dinner, we have some talking to do." She closed the door, walking away, tuning them out because she was pretty sure that they were going to finish.

Tory swallowed. "That was…awkward?" He stifled a groan when Colin ground their erections together, too far gone to possibly have wilted. "Colin…" he gasped, grinding back involuntarily, still lying on top of the raven on the floor.

"Tory, just ride my hips, okay? I'm not stopping now, not when I'm so close." Colin panted a little, glaring, though Tory couldn't see it.

Tory smiled, hearing Colin's cute scowling pout in his voice. "Fine." He untangled himself, sitting up on Colin's lap. He rocked their groins together, gravity making his weight press heatedly into Colin's crotch, causing them both to gasp. Tory seized Colin's face again, meshing their mouths together to silence them, mindful of his mother.

Colin moaned into the kiss, trying to press up, telling Tory to move more with his body signals. Tory started rocking in a rhythm, frotting hard against Colin, making them both groan into their kiss, hugging tightly and moving faster and faster. Tory let go first, gasping as he broke their kiss, cumming hard. He kept up his rocking until Colin came too, the boy muffling a little choked-off moan into his neck.

Tory sighed in pleasurable relief and knelt up, getting to his feet and offering Colin a hand. They exited the closet and moved to his room, changing their underwear quickly before washing up for what was sure to be an interesting and awkward dinner.

~*~*~*~

They were halfway through a delicious meal of roast beef and baked potatoes, the two boys mostly just pushing their food around on their plates, before Mary set her fork down, clearing her throat. "I suppose my _**not**_ being completely appalled by your "closet behavior" makes me a failure as a mother, doesn't it?" She grinned, and the two boys looked at each other.

"Um, what?" Tory asked cautiously.

Mary sighed. "I know that kids these days tend to look at relationships a little differently. Not that I support teen pregnancy, and I'm sure that if Colin were a girl you'd probably be practicing safe sex, but that really isn't an issue the way things stand." She frowned a little. "Now, I know that sex can really embellish a relationship, because I know personally that it's very pleasurable and intimate…"

Tory groaned in embarrassment and thunked his head on the table next to his plate, seizing Colin's hand underneath the table. They obviously didn't a sex talk if they already knew how to have sex!

"…but I just want to be assured that your relationship isn't built around sex—that is, that it isn't a driving force. That your relationship isn't _**just**_ sexual." She explained.

Sort of in answer, Colin pulled their linked hands above the table where she could see them, rubbing the back of Tory's knuckle with his thumb.

"We love each other," Tory added, beet red.

She smiled at the shy sincerity in their faces. "If I told to you have a chaste relationship until you're both of "legal" age to be having sex, could you?"

Colin and Tory glanced at each other, trying to hide their dismay. "Well, we…could, I guess." Tory said in an uncertain voice after a bit of hesitation.

"We wouldn't like to, we enjoy expressing our love to each other," Colin added unhappily, trying not to sound petulant.

"Hmm…" Mary thought out loud. "I can tell you really do care about each other, but, well…"

Colin scooted his chair next to Tory and they hugged each other for comfort. Mary saw this and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I suppose I'm not really against it, but I do need to talk to you two about self-restraint. I mean, in my hall closet?" She arched an eyebrow, and they both blushed.

"We haven't seen each other in a week and a half, I've been gone on a trip," Colin defended pleadingly, eyes firmly fixed on Tory's plate. "We don't usually have that kind of desperation, I promise."

Mary considered that. "I tell you what, boys. I have a couple of conditions. Well, three. Okay?" She sighed. "One, not when I'm home. That's a little inappropriate. I'll forgive you this time, but try to avoid that at all costs. I work late a lot, it shouldn't be too hard for you to stick to that one. Two, I want you both to be tested," she stated firmly, her tone making them both look up meekly to meet her level gaze. "Just so that you both know for yourselves. It might be a little too late, but I still think it's important for you to know for yourselves."

She waited until they both nodded in acquiescence, and then continued. "Three. I hate to make it sound like I don't trust your hearts, but I want to make sure that you fully care about each other even _**without**_ the benefit of sex. I want you to promise me one month of chastity." She looked at their dread-filled gazes in complete seriousness. "I trust you. I won't check on you. But I believe it's something you should analyze for yourselves as well. I think that touching each other is reasonable: kissing, hugging, hands above the waist. Clothes on at all times. Second base, as it were. One month. Will you promise me that?"

They looked completely put out, but after glancing at each other, nodded in sync. "Alright," Tory almost groaned out, and Colin sighed in resignation.

Mary smiled. "Boys, at least I'm not making you wait until you're seventeen," she pointed out. "Or until after Tory moves out of my house."

They couldn't argue with that.

She continued. "I'm going to go stay in a hotel tonight. Aside from screwing like bunnies to tide yourselves over for a month—" Tory thunked his head on the table again "—I'd like you to discuss safety measures for how to keep yourselves from going too far when you're alone together this next month, and where and when you're going to get tested. Sometimes partners like to go together, for emotional support, and sometimes not, if they don't want the doctor to know their sexual orientation. It's completely up to you how comfortable you boys are with that. I won't interfere."

She stood. "Now, I smell the brownies ready, I'm going to go get them from the oven. _**Eat!**_" She suddenly uttered the monosyllable in a fierce, chastising tone, causing them both to jump in shock. "You're too skinny!"

They both dutifully picked up their forks, Colin moving his place setting over next to Tory. After she had left the room, Tory said quietly, defiantly but not stepping out of the boundaries of her demands, "she never said anything about masturbating to each other, as long as we aren't naked in the room together."

Colin grinned, thoughtful. "She'd notice if we were suddenly on the phone with each other a lot. …What do you think about exchanging…dirty…photos?"

Tory smiled.


	2. Better Than Christmas

This chapter was actually an accident. I wrote chapter two first, then three, then chapter one, and the way I wrote chapter one called for this one to be squeezed in between chapter one and the original chapter two. So, enjoy! It's actually a very entertaining chapter, I think. *heart*

~*~*~*~

"Okay, so this is how it works," Colin said the next day. They were sitting in Tory's room, taking another brief break from studying. "We use my digital camera; we each take twenty-eight photos, one for each day. Since we each get one day to take photos, there're only twenty-eight remaining. We can buy photo paper, I have a cable to put the pictures on our computers, and we print them ourselves. Put each photo in a separate envelope, and label them so that we open one a day for the next month. Okay?"

Tory grinned. "This is so exciting. I'd almost thank my mom for driving us to go to this length, but…no, not really worth the tradeoff." He sighed. "Okay, so who does the camera first?"

Colin shrugged, "I don't care. You can. I haven't got an idea of what I'm doing yet."

"We're supposed to have it planned out?" Tory bit his lip. "I was just gonna make it up as I went. You know, just strike poses."

Colin laughed, but pouted. "Toryyyy, it's supposed to be exciting! You can't just do a bunch of pictures in a row, they have to be different! Fun!"

Tory laughed too. "You sound like a kid at Christmas, begging to get all the gifts on your list."

For a moment Colin looked thoughtful. "Do you know, this does sort of remind me of those 25-day advent calendars, where you open the little door each day and there's a little toy or picture behind. Only this is _**so**_ much better than Christmas," he grinned.

"Yeah," Tory agreed. "Well…wait! Yeah, okay, I think I _**do**_ have my idea. I'll take the camera first."

They studied throughout the afternoon, but Colin had to leave before dinner (much to Mary's disappointment), so Tory walked him home. Colin ran up for the camera and cable, giving them to Tory with a quick kiss before they parted.

~*~DAY 1~*~

Tory didn't need to go shopping for his idea; he already had everything he needed. He waited until after dinner, and when he was sure his mother was asleep, he locked his door for extra safety, got the camera, and got down to work.

~*~DAY 2~*~

Colin shivered at the smirk Tory was giving him all day Sunday while they studied. God, he couldn't wait! This was so exciting! And he had come up with his idea as well during the night, so now that he had his camera back (Tory had made sure to delete his photos off after he had copied them to his computer) he could start taking photos tonight.

~*~DAY 3~*~

They had traded stacks of envelopes at school the next day, Monday. They each opened the correctly dated envelope that night.

Colin had started simple; in the first photo of him he was sitting up on his knees on the bed, his head thrown back in passion and his lips parted breathlessly as he stroked himself.

Tory's first picture consisted of him sitting, fully dressed, with his back to the camera, looking away from the viewer.

~*~DAY 4~*~

All day the next day Colin pouted and avoided Tory, who finally caught up to him in the library during lunch. He chuckled at Colin's upset, adorable pouting and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from behind.

"Hello."

Colin hissed at him angrily. "Go away, jerk!"

Tory just laughed, kissing Colin's neck, who hunched his head into his shoulders to force Tory away. "Colin, you're the one who said we have to have a theme," he reminded the boy, who looked positively livid.

"And I didn't mean that your theme should be taking your mother's clothing-on-at-all-times policy _**completely literally**_," the raven practically spat venom at him.

"Just wait, tonight or tomorrow you'll probably figure out my theme. And by the way, I loved your picture," he breathed into Colin's ear, who relaxed slightly at the promise and the compliment, but still huffed upsetly.

"Yeah, well, glad _**one**_ of us got off last night," he said caustically.

That night they each opened their second photo.

_**(A/N: from now on, the name before a colon indicates the one who **__**took**__** the photo, not received it.)**_

Tory: was still sitting with his back to the camera, but his head was turned sharply to look seductively at Colin out of the corner of his eye. Colin gasped when he noticed Tory was wearing clear cats-eye contacts like the ones from the cat Halloween costume, giving the redhead striking green eyes with cat slit pupils. Colin swallowed at the look.

Colin: was sitting on the floor naked but not in view, because there was a cat in his lap. He had put tuna juice on his left nipple in order to get the cat to lick it with a rough pink tongue, and he was gasping in pleasure, spots of hectic color in his cheeks from the sensation. _'Damn lucky cat,'_ Tory pouted good-naturedly.

~*~DAY 5~*~

Colin was considerably warmer to Tory the next day in school, smiling as soon as he saw the redhead. "Sorry," he murmured, and Tory squeezed his hand. Colin figured Tory's theme to be the cat outfit from Halloween.

The taller boy bent, grinning, to whisper in his ear. "Better be _all_ the cat got to lick."

Colin flushed frantically, staring at Tory, and Mandy of course chose this moment to pop up to greet them. She teased the two mercilessly about their flirting all through the day.

That night the happy new tradition continued.

Tory: was turned to face the camera now, but wasn't looking at Colin, instead watching his fingers work on the buttons of his shirt, which was halfway open, exposing a nice strip of tan skin. _'But he's not wearing any more of the cat outfit, like the ears…maybe he has something else in mind?'_

Colin: had put the camera on a timer, unbuttoned and mussed up both his shirt and pants, with his partially erect penis out. His hands were tied to the bedpost with a necktie, and he was looking at Tory with a fearful yet playful gaze.

~*~DAY 6~*~

Tory walked into school with a light frown on his face, which Colin immediately picked up on.

"Wrong kink?" The raven whispered teasingly.

"I won't hurt you," Tory answered, sounding a little confused. "It was hot, though. If we kept it light…I'm not gonna do anything hardcore, like hot candlewax or some shit…"

Colin laughed. "We'll talk about it later. But I agree. And no, I haven't gotten your theme down yet, but I'm liking it so far."

"You always _**did**_ like frustrated anticipation, whether you cared to admit it at the moment or not."

Colin whacked him lightly in the arm, pouting with a grin.

That night:

Tory: was lying on his bedcovers, the aquamarine, sea-greenish shirt unbuttoned and off of one arm. The picture stopped at his lower chest, exposing a nice amount of tan skin but telling Colin that there was plenty more to come. (1)

Colin: was laying on his back, naked, smirking up at the camera and licking his lips as he slid an ice cube into his ass. Tory's cock twitched firmly at the reminder that Colin was a cryophiliac. By now he just figured Colin was doing random ideas. So, maybe a "variety pack?" At any rate, he was _**so**_ not complaining.

~*~DAY 7~*~

"I always did like that shirt on you," Colin commented offhandedly on Friday during Physics. They were doing free study, with he, Tory, and Mandy in a group. His eyes let Tory know that he wasn't talking about the shirt the redhead was wearing today. They also let Tory know that Colin liked the shirt better _off_ of him than on.

Tory: had the shirt completely off, much to Colin's delight. The raven closed his eyes, imagining sliding his hands over that smooth flesh. But Tory also had his pants completely on, much to Colin's disappointment. How he wished he could skip right to the next day, and the next! But no, he wouldn't cheat. Like Tory had said, he loved the anticipation.

Colin: was sprawled across the dining room table. Obviously the doctor wasn't home while Colin had taken these pictures; the boy was completely naked as he usually was in the photos, with "I love you" written in chocolate syrup across his tummy.

~*~DAY 8~*~

Saturday Colin came over to Tory's, and the first thing Tory did when he saw Colin was make a hasty trip to the kitchen for vanilla ice cream drowned in chocolate syrup.

"Tory!" His mom chastised at the sheer amount of syrup he was pouring into the bowls he was prepping for he and Colin.

"Sorry Mom, I just seem to be craving it today for some weird reason…" he mumbled through a mouthful of chocolaty goodness, and Colin turned away from Mary before she could see his wide smirk. He took a bite of his own ice cream. _'If I remember correctly…'_ He cackled internally.

They opened their photos that night after Colin had left.

Tory: was sitting against the wall on his bed, full body in the shot, with his shirt off and his legs spread wide. His pants were undone, his crimson boxers visible and clashing with the color of his hair.

Colin: was sitting naked on the kitchen floor, eating a chocolate dipped vanilla ice cream popsicle and letting the melting sticky white fluid drip liberally down his body onto his abdomen and crotch. Tory dropped the photo, his mouth dry, and snuck into the kitchen for a second bowl of ice cream to eat while he masturbated.

~*~DAY 9~*~

Colin couldn't come over Sunday due to an experiment, but he called Tory in the afternoon while the doctor was puzzling over some of the equipment. Tory could just _hear_ the smirk in his boyfriend's voice.

"Don't worry, you needn't get attached to the food topic. I just grouped those two together. Lucky, huh?"

Tory groaned, licking his lips in remembrance and thinking back to the first time they had ever had sex, when Colin had seduced him. "Fuck, I want to fuck you," he whispered longingly, and heard Colin sigh.

"We're almost a third of the way through, we'll make it," Colin answered. "Though I don't know _**what**_ we'd do without the photos. I hate to think of myself as desperate enough to use any other media than you for self gratification." He shuddered.

Tory smiled. "I love you too."

Tory: was still sitting back against the wall, and had his pants halfway down his thighs. He was rubbing himself softly through his boxers, obviously not hard yet. He was smirking teasingly at the camera.

Colin: was sitting underneath one of his larger plants on the floor, pretending like it was a Christmas tree. Tory only knew this because Colin was leaning almost shyly against it with his legs spread apart, a green ribbon and gift bow wrapped around his erect penis and a gift tag attached that said "To Tory." Colin was smiling up at him, and he couldn't help but smile hungrily back at the sweet picture the boy made.

~*~DAY 10~*~

During lunch on Monday Tory grabbed Colin in their little corner in the library, emitting a strangled moan. He pressed a demanding kiss to the raven's lips, who kissed back passionately. They took care to keep themselves from grinding against each other, but they still – observing Mary's clothes-on rule – had to exit to different bathrooms to seek relief before Physics.

One third of the sweet, torturous month was down. When it was over Tory was going to fuck Colin **senseless**.

Tory: had his jeans all the way off and was lying on his back, holding the camera in the air over him. He was fully hard through his boxers, his erection tenting them proudly and seeping a wet dot of precum into the cloth near the tip.

Colin: was lying on his back in bed, the camera close to his ass and panning up his body, and he was using the handle of his hairbrush like a dildo. Tory trembled, looking at it. He loved brushing Colin's hair, something sweet that he always thought of as a romantic gesture, but he had a feeling that from now on he wouldn't be able to perform the action without needing to having sex at least once before, during, or afterward. Not that that was such a bad thing, really.

~*~DAY 11~*~

Tory just held Colin in his arms, the raven's back to his chest, all during lunch, breathing deeply in the scent of Colin's soft hair. He was glad no one came in during lunch; he had no clue what he'd do if he didn't at least get this much time for this kind of contact during the school week. Colin took turns sharing bites of his food with Tory, also splitting and feeding the redhead's sandwich to them. They kissed in between bites, small chaste passionate fusions of their lips. They finished eating and cuddled wordlessly until the bell rang.

Tory: had his right hand inside his boxers, stroking himself, his head back against the wall, panting. His left hand was pinching at his right nipple.

Colin: was wearing nothing but the Capri-like pants with the permanent marker artistic tree on one leg that Tory had given him. The pants were halfway down his thighs, and he was laying propped against the headboard of his bed, jerking off.

~*~DAY 12~*~

Tory was having a bad day, topped off by the fact that they had played dodgeball in P.E., and he tended to be a natural target. "Aim for the red thing" seemed to be the opposing team's tactic, and since headshots didn't get him out according to the rules, he just kept getting pegged over and over. _**GOD**_, but he hated P.E.

Colin and Mandy just let him be during Physics, because Mandy knew he'd be grouchy and Colin couldn't cheer him up with everyone watching. But when they got home he called immediately, and let Tory vent to him over the phone for about half an hour. Finally Tory started simmering down, and Colin said softly,

"Tory, can I suck you?"

"I—what?" Tory asked, taken aback.

"Well, if your mom doesn't need the phone, that is," Colin amended. "Let me take your mind off things."

"Well…I don't have too long, Colin, Mom's gonna want the phone," Tory said, a little worried.

Colin smiled. "It's okay, we have time to get at least you off, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like this next photo."

"You're sure? It's okay if we don't do you too?" Tory asked, and Colin chuckled.

"It's fine, and you need it, old man. Lay off the grouch a little."

Tory grumbled, but stopped when Colin whispered huskily, "I'm unzipping your pants, reaching inside to massage at your crotch through your underwear."

Tory let himself relax, reaching to undo his pants and perform the sensations Colin was describing. He let his eyes slip shut with a sighing moan.

Colin smiled at the sound. "I feel you growing hard under my hand, and rub my thumb against the head, stimulating the most sensitive part of your penis. It's starting to get a little wet, seeping through your boxers."

Tory lay back in bed, enjoying the touch, imagining Colin. God, but he wanted his boyfriend by his side, in his arms, in his bed, wanted to be inside him…

"I pull your boxers off, pause a moment, and let you beg a little for what I know you want me to do next."

"Please," Tory whispered without hesitation, without shame. "Please Colin. I need it."

Colin chuckled. "You make it no fun to torture you," he teased, but gave in. "I'm leaning down, about to suck you into my mouth." He paused, giving Tory time to slick his hand with lube for a wet sensation. When he heard the cap snap shut, he continued. "I lick tenderly at the underside of your cock, massaging the vein stimulatingly." He heard Tory gasp as the redhead followed his words physically. "I know what you want, but I'm going to make you wait a bit. Instead, I suck on just the tip of your cock, massaging your balls with one hand.

Tory whimpered. "Please?"

Colin grinned. "Well, okay. I start sucking in more of your shaft, running my fingers down to rub at your perineum—"

Tory cut him off. "Colin, fingerfuck me," he groaned, craving touch.

A little surprised, Colin complied. "I slick my fingers—" He paused to let Tory lube the other hand as well "—and then don't hesitate, pressing two fingers straight in." Tory groaned, and he continued over the painfully pleasurable sound. "I rub them slowly inside of you, while massaging your cock with my mouth, and deliberately miss your prostate, pressing my fingers in and out so that you can enjoy the sensation, building up to higher pleasure."

Tory moaned out, "please, please Colin, we don't have long—"

Reminded of the time, Colin moved on. "I press my fingers up against your prostate, relishing the hot noises you're making—" It was true, all of Tory's moans and gasps were going straight to his straining cock as he imagined what Tory must look like "—and work both your penis and your prostate, knowing that you're building up, that you're close…"

"AH…" Tory gasped out, his cock spasming in his hand as he came onto his stomach, having pulled up his shirt to keep it clean. "Mmmn…"

Colin moaned quietly at the sounds Tory was emitting, reaching to undo his pants to take the strain off of his erection. "Better," he whispered, to both himself and Tory.

"I love you," Tory smiled, breathing a little roughly. "I hear my mom calling, I need to clean up before I go give her the phone. Thanks, Colin, wish we could do you too…"

"No, it's fine," Colin smiled, reassuring him. "I love you, see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Ok," Tory answered. "Till then."

"Bye."

After he hung up the phone Colin rushed for his envelope. Tory had to clean up, bring his mom the phone, and eat dinner, and so opened his about an hour later.

Tory: was dangling his boxers off of one foot over the bed, panting as he squeezed his crotch and reached for a bottle of lube lying next to him on the bed. Colin swallowed with a little moan, imagining that this must have been what Tory looked like just a few minutes ago. He panted as he jerked himself a few times, coming quickly as he looked at his sexy boyfriend. He licked his lips, trembling, wanting the month to be over desperately.

Colin: was posing for a sweet picture where he was standing in the nude, flaccid, hugging a flowering plant to his chest. His eyes were closed and his nose was buried in one of the pretty white flowers. Tory smiled and touched Colin's face, wanting to hold his love.

~*~DAY 13~*~

On Thursday, Tory was much less grumpy than he had been the previous day. They got their tests from the week before back, and both Mandy and Colin had gotten a low A, something worth celebrating. Tory, surprisingly, had missed half a point on one question, and both Mandy and Colin teased him mercilessly about it. He grinned and suffered their jeers good-naturedly.

That night they couldn't talk on the phone because Mary was busy with it.

Tory: had lubed his fingers and was sliding them inside himself, mouth open in a moan. His cock was pulsing deep red with need as he neglected it in favor of playing with his ass, spreading the cheeks with one hand and teasing his prostate with the fingers of the other.

Colin: was out of the shower, his towel sliding dangerously low on his hips as he dried his hair, revealing that not only his legs but also his crotch was freshly shaved. Tory seriously wanted to shave the boy sometime. It was bound to be fun and hot, in addition to being a display of trust on Colin's part.

~*~DAY 14~*~

On Friday at lunch Tory mentioned as much to Colin, who looked a little startled. "Well, okay, sure." He smiled. "As soon as we're allowed into a bath together."

Tory sighed, causing Mandy to look up. They were avoiding their respective sports during P.E. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Glad it's Friday, that's all." He smiled.

"And that the school year is wrapping up," she said happily. "Two weeks!"

"Yeah, just about two weeks…" he said, thinking of a different meaning to the words. "God, I can't wait."

"What're you doing for the summer?" She questioned, and he had to stop himself from answering "fucking Colin into every flat surface I can find."

"Just hanging out with Colin," he answered casually, but she smiled knowingly, interpreting the phrase. God, fangirls could be scarily perceptive.

Colin came over after school to spend the night. They beamed at each other as they met in the hall and kissed. "Two weeks," Tory said. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Paul questioned, coming down the stairs from his apartment, and Colin looked at Tory.

"Yeah," Tory shrugged. "'Two weeks till school's out. Gotta concentrate on those finals."

Both Colin and Paul groaned in remembrance, and glared at Tory.

Later after dinner Tory and Colin opened their photos together, giggling.

Tory: was gasping, pumping his cock and wriggling his fingers in his ass. He was obviously getting close to cumming.

Colin: was positioned like he was sliding down the stairs backwards, resting against the knob at the bottom of the rail and rubbing his erection against the stair banister.

The boys sighed longingly, Colin excusing himself to Tory's restroom so that they could masturbate.

~*~DAY 15~*~

The next day was spent relaxing around in Tory's room, working a little on test reviews for finals and eating snacks. After dinner, they crossed the street to spend Saturday night over at Colin's.

Mary waved goodbye to them, smiling, sure that they were sticking to their promise. She had walked in that morning to wake them for breakfast and found them curled cutely into each other, wearing only boxers. She had decided to ignore it, especially since they technically weren't naked and it's how they both probably usually slept when they weren't together anyway.

The boys had a pillow fight in Colin's room, seriously upsetting the cats, before stripping down to boxers for bed, and got their envelopes out to open.

Tory sobered a little. "Well, today's the halfway mark. Point of no return."

Colin arched an eyebrow.

"See, if we continue on then we go through just as much, if not more because we're already deprived, suffering than the last fifteen days. But to give up would have wasted all of this effort."

Colin sighed. "Yeah."

Tory: had his fingers out of his ass, gripping the edge of the bed, as he finished stroking himself to completion, cum dripping from his penis onto his bare chest. He was smiling, eyes half-lidded in satiation.

Colin: was lying on his back, smearing his nipples with lube using one hand while sucking the tasty substance off of the fingers of the other one.

After Colin finished himself in his bedroom and Tory did the same in the living room, they kissed and cuddled chastely a little while before they fell asleep, planning to spend most of the next day studying.

~*~DAY 16~*~

Tory and Colin stuck to their plan, getting a good deal of studying done. Tory was glad that Colin was feeling more confident about his classes. They kissed and cuddled together, opening their envelopes together before Tory had to go home.

Tory: was laying back leisurely on his bed wiping cum off of his chest and licking his fingers off.

Colin: was sitting in a chair, ankles crossed casually and smiling in satisfaction as he licked his own creamy cum off of his fingers as well.

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing at the similarity, more relaxed than they had been in at least a week. The doctor came up grumpily to see what was so funny that they had to be this loud, and they quickly stuffed the photos under the bed, still laughing loudly as they clutched each other for support and gasped for air.

They kissed in parting after he left, and Tory went home for dinner because Colin had an experiment that evening.

~*~DAY 17~*~

They met up before school on Monday, reviewing some notes for English because Colin was worried about a pop quiz. Mandy joined them, and they talked a little about summer plans until the bell rang. Tory was sad that Colin was spending a good portion of the summer on trips to conferences and lectures, and Colin promised to see what he could do to get Tory to go with him to a few. The doctor was slowly warming up to the idea of Colin having one friend.

That night they talked a while on the phone, and opened their envelopes while talking.

Tory: was sitting naked on the floor with a small pile of objects next to him, including a banana, a bottle of lube, and the vibrator tail. He was wearing the cat ears and toying with the bottle of lube, smirking up at Colin. Colin raised his eyebrows. Maybe he was part right about Tory's theme after all.

Colin: was kneeling on the floor, looking up at Tory above him and licking his upper lip in anticipation. Tory swallowed heavily, begging God to speed up time.

~*~DAY 18~*~

After school Tuesday, Tory came over to Colin's and they spent a while on the harrowing task of washing Colin's cats. Afterwards, thoroughly soaked, laughing, and applying aloe vera to their scratches, they sat in Colin's room, making out awhile before opening their pictures.

Tory: was on his knees, applying lube to the vibrator and licking the tip of it as he did so, smiling at the cinnamon taste.

Colin: had done a simple picture. He was sitting naked, with his feet flat on the bed, knees up and legs spread apart while he explored his ass with his vibrator, a cute, pleasure-filled yet innocent expression full of curiosity on his face as he watched the vibrator slip in and out of his ass.

Tory groaned and dropped the photo, pulling Colin over for a kiss before forcing himself away to the bathroom to jack off safely. Colin smirked and slid the photo under the door for him to use as a masturbatory aid, before quickly jacking off himself, thinking about what was to come in the photos Tory had given him.

~*~DAY 19~*~

Tory sighed in school, listening to his teachers one after another warn and threaten about upcoming exams and how they didn't want to see any of their faces again so they _better not fail_. Psh. Like he could even fail if he tried.

Colin wasn't quite so sure of himself, and Tory cuddled him during lunch, quizzing him with formulas to force the boy to realize that he had learned plenty. Colin finally sighed, smiling, unable to doubt his knowledge after a year of having Tory as a tutor.

Colin had an experiment after school, so they opened their envelopes at separate times.

Tory: was on his hands and knees with his chest dropped to the floor and his mouth open in a moan, the camera viewing him from the side. The vibrator tail was switched on in his ass, and he had his clawed gloves and studded boots on as well. Colin licked his lips over the picture of his eighth kitty, smirking as he remembered his birthday last year.

Colin: was sitting on the bed, flaccid and just starting to stroke himself, wearing nothing but a cute little pair of white and purple striped foot socks. Tory stared at it, laughing. He didn't know Colin even owned anything indubitably cute like that!

~*~DAY 20~*~

Tory grinned at Colin when they met up the next morning. Colin arched an eyebrow, to which Tory replied simply, "socks."

Colin blushed a little. "Mandy's Christmas present. Thought I'd put them to use."

Tory laughed, ruffling Colin's hair. "First the pink hot shorts and now the socks. What's next, underwear?"

Colin blushed deeper. "No, I bought those myself."

Tory looked at him, a little puzzled.

"You'll get that picture soon."

Tory: was sitting with on the vibrator, the tail wrapped around his legs. He was smirking at the camera, the collar and tag now around his neck as well. The way he was gasping through his smirk suggested that the vibrator was pressed up against his prostate. Colin smiled, touching the collar in the picture. He liked knowing Tory belonged to him and no one else.

Colin: was facing away from Tory, leaning with his left hand on the wall and his ass stuck out. He was looking suggestively at Tory over his right shoulder out of the corner of his eye, licking his upper lip. The right hand was threaded up into his soft hair. The whole stance screamed "bad boy," even without the tramp stamp above his ass done in permanent marker that said "Tory's Property" followed by a barcode underneath. Tory gasped and swallowed audibly at how hot the boy was, cumming quickly before picking up the phone. He and Colin laughed over the once again coincidental similarity of their themes.

~*~DAY 21~*~

"Friday, finally!" Colin sighed. "A short reprieve until tests."

"Wanna come over?" Tory asked.

"Sure." Colin said. "And we're three quarters of the way through!" He cheered.

Colin stayed for dinner, and then they opened their pictures.

Tory: was using the peeled banana to demonstrate how he had taught himself to deepthroat.

Colin: was wearing a too-large white dress shirt that was undone except for the bottom button, causing the fabric to barely conceal his crotch. The ends of the long sleeves were flopping over his hands, and he was using the buttons on the sleeve cuffs to stroke his nipples, arching his chest forward into his fingers. His mouth was parted slightly in pleasure, his eyes closed.

Colin choked back a whimper and dropped his photo, running for the bathroom and slamming the door. This time it was a grinning Tory who slipped the photo under the door for him before quickly continuing on to his own room to jack off as well.

~*~DAY 22~*~

Saturday Tory had to go shopping with his mom for new clothes. He grumbled the entire time he was there, wishing he could be with Colin, but knowing it made no difference because Colin was doing experiments anyway.

He passed by the men's underwear section, snorting in laughter at some buff mannequin sporting boxer briefs. If ever there were underwear to make a body-builder look fruity-gay, those had to be them.

Tory opened his picture after he got home that evening (his mom had to shop for clothes too. Now they were back at seven after _nine__** hours**_ of shopping. Go figure.) Colin opened his envelope at about six, after his experiment was done. The doctor had let him off early, pleased with their success.

Tory: was massaging his cock with both hands, one fondling the shaft and the other the testicles. The banana peel was lying innocently on the floor next to him because Tory had eaten it, the absence of the fruit reminding Colin distinctly that Tory always swallowed when he was done.

Colin: was leaning against the wall, hands clasped behind his back, with an innocent, rather shy look on his face. He was cutely worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Tory dropped the photo, picked it up again, and stared at it incredulously. Colin was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, dark blue with small, graceful silver cats walking all over them. Colin's expression showed that he was nervously checking to see what Tory thought of this change.

'_**This.**__'_ Tory thought as he fapped harder than he ever had in his life. He whimpered as he came hard and quickly, his body convulsing. _'They just used the completely __**wrong**__ kind of mannequin. It's meant for lithe bodies like…God, fuck…'_ He was pretty sure he had just developed an underwear fetish.

~*~DAY 23~*~

Tory called Colin impatiently and checked to see if he could go over to his house on Sunday. He ran across the street, up the stairs, into the apartment, and clutched wildly at Colin's shoulders, panting. Colin stared at him in surprise and a little worry.

"You okay?" The raven asked, and then squeaked as Tory pressed him forcefully into the wall and plundered his mouth until they were both breathless.

"_**Right kink.**_" Tory hissed in a low voice laced with desire. He kissed Colin again deeply.

Colin blushed. "The underwear?"

"Yeah," Tory grinned. "_Fuck_, but you're gorgeous in those," he breathed, licking the shell of Colin's ear, who shuddered and pushed him away.

"Don't. We've made it so far. Only one more week."

Tory let out a strangled groan, forcing himself away. "You're right, you're right," he sighed. "Wanna come over for a movie?"

"Yeah, alright," Colin agreed.

They used the walk to the video store to cool themselves down.

"So, do you have more of those?" Tory asked on the way, and Colin shook his head.

"I only bought one because I wanted to see if you liked them on me first," Colin blushed a little. "I'm glad you do, they're really comfortable. I think I'll buy more soon."

Tory grinned. "Maybe I'll try some too, what do you think?"

Colin giggled. "I think you'd look hot."

They rented The Dark Night from the video store, something they'd both seen multiple times, and watched it in Tory's living room with the lights off, feeding each other popcorn and making out during most of the movie.

After it was over, Tory pressed the power button on the remote in a weird way, and the TV went off briefly before flickering back on. Tory stared at it, and then suddenly grinned. He got up and left the living room, calling "just a sec" over his shoulder to Colin. He came back in with the phone and called Colin's cell phone, who stared at him like he was an idiot before answering his phone.

"Hello?" He asked sarcastically, looking Tory in the eyes.

Tory was grinning like a maniac as he hissed into the phone, "_**seven days.**_"

This time it was Mary who came to check on them, wondering why they were collapsed on the floor laughing like they were unhinged.

Colin stayed over for dinner again, and they took more care this time, Colin leaving for the restroom before he opened his photo. They were getting so desperate to touch each other that they almost couldn't control themselves.

Tory: was torturing himself by making himself wait; he had taken his hands off of his straining erection and was using his claws to tease his nipples, licking his lips as he looked up at Colin.

Colin: was sitting Indian style, tickling the tip of his cock with one of his cats' toys, a thin rod with a puff of feathers on the end. He was biting his lips, trying not to laugh as his eyes twinkled at the light, enjoyable sensation.

The boys kissed good night and Colin went home, because they had school the next day and needed a good night's sleep for the first day of exam week.

~*~DAY 24~*~

"How'd you do?" Tory asked over the phone about their English final that day.

"Good, I'm pretty sure. Can I come over, the doctor's done something to the equipment and I'm pretty sure he's not gonna get it fixed tonight."

"Sure thing."

Colin and Tory spent some time hanging in his room, talking and reading, and the raven stayed for dinner, always welcome. Mary was glad to see that the boys were still spending just as much time with each other as when they were sexually active, smiling every time they kissed when they thought she wasn't looking.

After dinner they opened their envelopes together before Colin went home.

Tory: was licking his lips, moaning as he caressed the head of his penis with one hand, his precum slicking the fingers of his glove. The other hand was still playing with a pert, reddened, hypersensitive nipple.

Colin: was sitting in his computer chair, legs spread apart, in his Jenheir costume, obviously hard and rubbing his erection against his palm through the tight short shorts. TerraBrand was on the computer screen behind him.

~*~DAY 25~*~

"I really need to play that game," Tory commented the next day at lunch. He and Colin were actually in the cafeteria with Mandy for once. She had long ago decided to allow lunchtime as their allotted weekday snuggle time, making up for it by coming by every once in a while to see them cuddling.

Colin glared at him. "But _**make sure**_ you only end up with Jenheir." He made his tone as threatening as possible, and Mandy, an avid fan of the game, laughed at how cute his jealousy was.

Tory: was rubbing at his prostate and jerking himself, his penis a ruddy red color with need. He was obviously getting close again.

Colin: was lying on his back, eyes closed, gasping as he fingerfucked himself.

~*~DAY 26~*~

On Wednesday they had their Physics final, and after school Colin called the doctor to tell him not to pick him up. He took the commute home with Tory, holding hands discreetly and beaming, knowing that he had done well on the test he had been most worried about. Tory was really happy for him too.

When they got to their street, they separated for a few minutes so that Colin could feed and water his cats and plants, and then they left for a celebratory date, giving Mary a heads up that they wouldn't be there for dinner. They went out for Italian, and Tory practically argued himself blue before Colin agreed to let him pay for the meal. After doing so Colin pouted heavily at being treated like a girl.

They went for a walk in the park, talking and laughing, pausing every so often to kiss and hold each other. They rarely went on spontaneous dates, but they loved to sometimes just get away from their worries and spend time off in their own little world.

When they got back, Tory kissed Colin deeply and firmly on the boy's doorstep, and then they parted for the night.

Tory: had gotten the camera to take the shot at the perfect moment, cum spurting out of his tip into the air.

Colin: was licking seductively at the candy emitting from a tube of Super Sour Squeeze Pops Blue Raspberry that he was squeezing in his hand.

~*~DAY 27~*~

Thursday after school Colin had to be home and inside immediately, because he hadn't informed the doctor that he would be out late the night before for fear of being denied. So Tory and Colin opened their pictures while on the phone.

Tory: was rubbing cum over his chest, smiling as he drew designs into his skin, the most prominent one a heart over his sternum.

Colin: was sitting with his legs spread apart, gasping and pumping himself, the cock ring firmly in place. His eyes begged Tory for release, and the redhead swallowed hard, biting his lower lip as he masturbated. He wished he could be in the scene because it hurt not to be able to give in to those eyes.

~*~DAY 28~*~

On Friday, their last day of school, they celebrated lunch with Mandy, who had brought cake. Once the day was over, along with its tests and lectures for a safe summer, they were _**free!**_

Tory came over to Colin's, having obtained permission to spend the night. They cuddled and talked, and had another epic pillow fight before they got their envelopes.

"I've got an idea," Colin commented. "Let's sit back to back with the bathroom door in between us and jack off, that way we can pretend that we're doing it to each other."

"Good idea," Tory agreed, and he went in the bathroom, closing the door and sitting back against it. He felt the light thud as Colin leaned against it too.

Tory: was licking his fingers clean, smirking as he stretched a hand out, offering some of the white sticky fluid to Colin.

Colin: was wearing nothing but the white oversize dress shirt again, buttoned all the way this time. However, Tory was reminded with a shock that it had rained the night Colin had taken his pictures. He must have dashed out into the rain and come back inside. He was leaning against his front door, soaked through, the now clear shirt leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The cold rain had obviously gotten Colin hard, and the boy was reaching up, slicking his longish, pretty black hair back out of his eyes.

The boys gasped and panted, talking each other through their stroking until they both came, moaning each other's names.

"Two more days…" Colin said, dazed and longing.

~*~DAY 29~*~

Tory and Colin woke up snuggled together wearing nothing but boxers, which in their opinion was too much clothing, but what could they do? It was just today and tomorrow that they had to suffer, and then they'd be home free, making love without a care in the world. Mary was definitely going to want a hotel room again.

They spent the day together, walking around town, stopping at the arcade before heading to the mall. Colin wanted Tory's help picking underwear that Tory liked on him, and Tory "aww-ed" at how blushingly adorable Colin was about asking.

They ate at Tory's, and then spent the night again at Colin's, because there they could be alone even if they couldn't have sex. They opened their envelopes in the same way as the day before so that they could feel as close as they were allowed.

Tory: was fresh out of the shower, wearing boxers that clung to his damp skin and drying his hair.

Colin: was in the bathtub with the opening of a shaken up plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper spraying up his ass, fizzing out into the tub. He was gasping and cumming hard, eyes wide in shocked pleasure.

Tory groaned loudly, and Colin asked what was wrong.

"I am so fucking doing this to you some day. Where do you _**get**_ these ideas?!"

Colin blushed. "The internet. I had no idea it would feel that good. It was weird, and…well, _good_."

Tory grinned. "I think I should try it sometime too."

They laughed and talked while they finished fapping.

~*~DAY 30~*~

"Last day!" Tory crowed on Sunday when they woke up.

Colin grumbled at him. "Let's sleep in…" He tried to roll over, but then suddenly shot up. "Experiment. Fuck." He crawled out of bed, checking the time. He had a good twenty minutes before the doctor had scheduled him to be downstairs. He kissed Tory slowly and deeply, an apologetic kiss for having to spend time away from him.

They dressed and went downstairs, preparing to part at the door, but the doctor came out into the hall unexpectedly. "Colin. We have a meeting with our sponsors. Pack. We'll be leaving shortly."

"_**What?!**_" The boys gasped in unison, looking at each other in dismay.

"How long?" Demanded Colin.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the insolent tone. "Several days. Pack for a week, we'll definitely be back by Saturday." His voice held significance when he mentioned the day, but neither boy knew what it was about.

Colin sighed, turning to Tory. "I'll call you every day, okay?"

"No you won't," the doctor interrupted before Tory could agree. "This is important. We'll be dealing with your sponsors. I'm confiscating your phone so that you'll concentrate on things that actually matter." With this he glared at Tory. He still didn't really approve of distracting friendships.

Tory glared right back, until Colin whispered a resigned, unhappy "fine," and the doctor turned heel and went to pack for himself. Tory grabbed Colin and they kissed frantically, Colin on the verge of tears.

"It's not fair," the raven said brokenly. "I want to be with you."

Tory hugged him close, whispering his agreement. "A week. We'll be forced to wait about another week. But it'll be okay. You'll see. We'll be okay. That damn bastard can't come in between us."

"I'll quit the fucking project if he tries!" Colin hissed. "Nothing's more important than you!" He squeezed Tory tighter. "I'll get him for this."

Tory kissed him again, and they sighed as they let go of each other at the doctor's hollered, "COLIN, are you getting packed?!"

"I love you," Tory said quietly as they parted. "I always will. Don't think I'll ever stop thinking of you while you're gone this week."

"Me too," Colin said, gazing longingly into Tory's eyes before turning to go upstairs and pack. "I'll bring my photos. Let's masturbate to each other every night at exactly eleven o'clock, so that we still have a link."

"Okay," Tory agreed, before opening the door and leaving. "Our last day too…" He sighed in resignation. They had one picture left.

Tory opened his that night at eleven, and Colin did the same from his hotel room in New York City.

Tory: was kissing the lens of the camera goodnight, and Colin couldn't help but giggle quietly to himself, smiling at the funny sight. The doctor may take his phone, but at least he could think about Tory constantly while in meetings with his sponsors.

Colin: was lying naked asleep, curled up on his side like a kitty, the way he slept when he was cuddled into Tory after a night of lovemaking. Tory sighed at the sweet photo, kissing Colin goodnight before tucking this photo underneath his pillow, so that Colin would still be curled in his bed for the week they were apart.

The doctor had hell to pay; they'd have to find some way to make his life crap. In the meantime, neither boy could think of anything but their love.

~*~*~*~

(1)- I HIGHLY recommend you view this picture of Tory by my friend Christian. It's SO FUCKING HOT. *nosebleed* It's also where I got the idea for Tory's theme:

yaoi4evandnevayuri DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Happy-Belated-B-Day-Wonder1440-115351502


	3. The Wedding

Right-O, next installment. Back to the hardcore smut. Julia, the early post is for you, enjoy *heart*

~*~*~*~

Tory Blake was playing on his computer, bored out of his skull, when the phone rang. His mom brought it to him.

"It's Colin, sweetie. Lemme know when you're done with the phone, I need it, ok?"

"Yeah." He answered her. "Hello?!" He asked excitedly. Mary smiled as she silently closed the door behind her as she left for the kitchen to finish dinner. One month was up two days ago, and Colin and her son were still thick as thieves. They had spent plenty of time together during the month, including getting just as much studying done, and she had only accidentally walked in on them making out and cuddling twice. They didn't spring apart or act guilty. She had no doubt that they had kept their promise to her.

"Hey, Tory, it's me," said the soft voice on the other end of the phone. Tory smiled, because it was his beloved Colin, probably the only person he didn't mind talking to on the phone.

"Hey, what's up? You get your phone back?"

"No," Colin said a little glumly. "But, um, I have a favor to ask."

"What?" asked Tory.

"Well, this Saturday the doctor and I have to go to a wedding. It's in Manhattan, and, uh, will you be my date?"

"What?!" said Tory. Sure, he and Colin loved each other, but he didn't think they'd ever be attending a wedding together.

"Dr. Garrets said I could bring a friend, just to save me from boredom. It's some sponsor's wedding, so I have to go. So, how 'bout it?" said Colin.

"Uh...sure. Um, do I have to rent my own tux?" asked Tory.

"No. Neither of us have to wear tuxes. We're not participating in the ceremony, we just have to attend. Just wear something semi-formal."

"OK, thanks," said Tory. "Let me ask my mom. When is it, again?"

"This Saturday, at 4:00. At the St. Patrick's Cathedral**, **and then the reception is at the Hilton. We'll be spending the night."

"Alright, hold on," said Tory. "MOM!" he called.

"What is it?" asked Mary.

"Um, Colin wants to know if I can go with him to a wedding of a friend of his," said Tory.

"A wedding? Where?" asked Mary.

"He said atSt. Patrick's Cathedral in Manhattan, and then the reception is at the Hilton. It's overnight."

Mary's eyebrows shot up. You'd have to be one rich ass mofo to get your wedding in _**there**_. Who did Colin possibly know that was getting married?! She swallowed her curiosity. "When is it?"

"This Saturday at 4," Tory answered.

"And how would you be getting there?" asked Mary. "And back?"

"Uh..." Tory stalled. "Just a sec. I'll ask him." Holding the phone back up to his head, he asked, "How would this work, getting-there-wise?"

"You come over on Saturday at 2, and then the you, me and the doctor drive into Manhattan for the evening." Tory repeated what Colin had said to his mom.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I suppose as long as Colin's guardian will be there as a legal adult, I see no reason why not."

"Yes!" Said Tory. "Thank you, Mom!" Turning back to the phone, he said, "She said yes."

"Great!" Said Colin. "See you Saturday!"

"Will you be back before then?" Tory asked without much hope.

"No," Colin sighed upsetly into the phone. "But we'll definitely be able to be together at the hotel," Colin said. "We'll find a way."

"Okay," Tory said. "I love you. Bye."

"Bye till then."

Come Saturday, Tory did and he was told and went over to Colin's house. He was in a silver, vertically-striped dress shirt partially unbuttoned over a black t-shirt, and a gray suit coat and slacks. Colin, who answered the door in a black silk dress shirt and white silk tie under a light grey suit that was striking with his complexion, thought it was cute that Tory didn't go without his usual necklace, only traded the typical green one for a silver and white one. (1)

Colin wore his hair in his emo-chic look, but gelled it to make it slightly more tame, and Tory didn't even bother to slick his twin alfalfa sprouts down. Colin laughed at this, but just shook his head in amusement when Tory looked at him questioningly.

The trio then drove into Manhattan for the wedding. Tory gawked at the building, but as soon as he was inside and the wedding actually started the excitement quickly waned.

During the ceremony, Tory was bored as hell, (not to mention hot and bothered due to excitement over what they were going to do later), and Colin wasn't helping the situation, holding Tory's hand the entire time. The service seemed to last for hours, but finally the couple was pronounced husband and wife, and it was on to the reception.

The banquet hall was filled with tons of people, most of whom Colin had never even been introduced to. He pulled Dr. Garrets aside to ask him if he and Tory had to be there, and unfortunately, the doctor said yes, they did.

So Tory and Colin moped around and had to say "Hi, it's nice to meet you" to like 30 people before they actually started messing around.

"OMG, this is so lame," groaned Tory, standing obscured in a corner behind an amp. It was much quieter behind it than in front of it. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because it meant you'd be with me," Colin answered, kissing Tory on the lips. "And you wouldn't let me die of boredom here by myself."

"Not here!" said Tory with a giddy smile. "Save it for later," he added in a whisper.

"Well, there's not going to be a "later" if we're never allowed to leave. We may as well make the best of a bad situation," said Colin.

"You're right," said Tory. "Let's go raid the buffet table."

"Sounds like a plan," sighed Colin. The two boys began picking at fruit and vegetables, crackers and cheese, even though they knew you were supposed to stand in line and put things on your plate, take it back to your table and then eat it.

"Ahem!" came a stern voice. Colin turned around (with a rather large strawberry stuffed in his mouth that Tory had just hand-fed to him) to the sight of his guardian looking down on him.

"Yech, docto' ?" he said (as clearly as he could with a strawberry in his mouth).

"What are you boys doing? Can't you see that there is clearly a line for the table?" said Dr. Garrets. Colin gulped the strawberry down.

"Eh, sorry. We're just--"

"You two have already embarrassed me enough tonight. I won't stand for any more foolishness!" The doctor grabbed both boys by their wrists and dragged them to the elevator, and then up to their designated hotel room. "Just stay here and don't cause any more trouble!" he said, slamming the door on his way out.

The room was big. There was a bathroom, of course, a couch, a TV, a table, a refrigerator, a microwave and two queen size beds.

"_**Finally**_, alone and allowed…" Colin breathed.

"So," said Tory, with a fierce grin. "Want to...cause some trouble?"

~*~*~*~

"_Why_ have we never taken a shower together before?" Tory nearly groaned out, watching in appreciative fascination at the way the water from the showerhead traveled in rivulets down Colin's soft, lithe figure. Damn droplets. He was so jealous. Well, if he wanted to touch that skin too, then he would. _Finally._ End of story.

"Mmm," Colin smiled and leaned firmly against Tory's touch, enjoying the way Tory toyed with his pectorals and massaged his shoulders. He loved Tory's hands on him. _**God**_ he'd missed the feel of hands on bare skin for a whole month. "Because we're stupid. We've had this opportunity almost every time one of us stays over, before The Month. God, we're idiots."

Colin reached up and started rubbing Tory's shoulders too, and then moved up against his boyfriend, licking the freckles on the left shoulder. Tory chuckled as he bent to pick up the shampoo, because of _course_ Colin would bring his own shampoo to a hotel.

"No," Colin barred him from it. "We can do that later. Right now I want you in me." He pressed his erect cock flush against Tory's.

Tory moaned in wordless agreement, and without further ado turned Colin around and pressed him into the tile wall. He squeezed the hand soap, quickly lathered his dick, and pressed it to Colin's hole. "Straight in?"

Colin wriggled his hips back against Tory impatiently. "Yes. Fuck, yes."

Tory grinned. "That's the idea." He surged forward, watching as his cock was swallowed whole by Colin's sweet ass. "Mmm. Yea. _Fuck_." He breathed out into Colin's ear, feeling the boy shiver underneath him. "You're so goddamn _**tight**_ after a whole month. Haven't you been putting anything inside yourself? Not that I mind."

Colin smiled. "Not for a week before this. I _wanted_ to be tight all over again for you."

Tory started moving his hips, hissing in pleasure and pressing gentle bites and kisses into Colin's neck as he did so. He quickly worked his way up to all-out pounding, unable to wait. Both of them had been hard for the better part of the day, although they had snuck off to the bathroom once for a quick jerkoff. However, they had been interrupted right after Colin came and before the raven could work Tory, so Tory was aching with need now. Moving ever faster, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Colin's waist and bit into the right shoulder a little harshly, growling as he pressed Colin against the wall and came hard.

Colin gasped loudly as the full length of his cock made contact with the cold tile of the bathroom wall, the temperature sweetly, unbearably contrasted with the hot water. He shrieked as he, too, came, throwing his head back onto Tory's left shoulder and letting the water rain down on his face and into his open mouth as he sighed in sated relief.

Tory pulled back, drawing out of him with a whimper, and licked the lightly bleeding bite marks in apology.

Colin smiled at him. "Okay, now we can relax."

Tory smiled back, pushing the shower nob down so that the water ran out of the faucet instead. "I've never been in a Jacuzzi before," he commented as he plugged the tub so that it could start filling up. He looked around, and grabbed the hotel provided shampoos, squeezing them into the water to make a bubble bath.

Colin laughed. "You'll love this. It's so nice having the water come all the way up to your shoulders, so you can soak like it's a hot tub."

"Yeah," Tory agreed.

When the tub was finally filled, nice and bubbly and hot, Tory got in, and Colin sat on the rim, his feet in the water.

"Colin?" Tory asked, confused, holding his arms out for Colin to snuggle into.

Colin smiled, reaching for a washcloth and the ivory bar of hand soap, and started lathering his right leg. Tory arched his eyebrows, watching. "I thought you wanted to do this to me?" Colin asked. He got his razor from his toiletries kit sitting on the floor by the Jacuzzi.

"Really?" Tory asked, still surprised that Colin would trust him with that. "You'll let me?"

"I'll show you how, so that you don't cut me," Colin laughed. "But yes, of course I trust you. Okay, so it's not really like facial shaving," Colin said. "It's harder to cut, because the hair is a little more coarse, especially pubic hair. What you do is first you shave down, to get as much as you can while going with the grain of the hair, and then you shave up, to get the stubble and leave it smooth." The raven uncovered the blades and demonstrated, revealing a strip of skin in the white foam before shaving upward, making it smooth.

"Okay," Tory said. He took the razor and gently did it like Colin did, missing a little because he didn't use enough pressure while trying too hard to be careful. He tried again on that strip, and he got it right.

"Good," Colin said, smiling, and leaned back on his hands on the rim, relaxing as he let Tory shave his leg. He helped Tory shave his knee, and then when the redhead was done, he shifted to let Tory lather and shave his other leg.

Then when he made sure both his legs were smooth, he spread his legs further apart, smiling saucily as he lathered his crotch. Tory swallowed, watching happily.

"Okay, so this is more delicate, because I mind a little more if you cut me," Colin chuckled. "Since the hair is coarser, you don't use more pressure to shave it, you just go over it more times, rinsing the razor in between passes. Go downward several times before you go up, and hold the skin smooth on the testicles while shaving them so you don't nick me." He took the razor and showed Tory how to shave a strip of the general groin area, and then his testicle. He let Tory have the razor, keeping his legs spread gingerly and being more vigilant to make sure Tory appeared to be doing it right.

Tory very carefully shaved Colin's crotch, taking a good ten minutes to do so in order to make sure he had made no mistakes. Colin used body scrub to rub down the area, then slid into the water to rinse off. He then proceeded to crawl directly onto Tory's lap without any warning.

"Colin?" Tory asked again.

Colin leaned back against Tory's chest, sighing in pleasure. "Wash my hair?" He begged cutely, peering up at his boyfriend. Tory chuckled, reaching for Colin's shampoo again, and squeezed some into his hand. He lathered it up, and then started gently massaging Colin's scalp. He was almost shocked at how utterly sexual the moan that issued from Colin's throat came out.

"Shit, this totally turns you on, doesn't it." He said, kissing Colin's shoulder.

"Well, there's a reason I let only you play with my hair. There's also a reason that the main place I daydream about you is in the shower." Colin answered, slipping a hand down his torso to nudge at his cock, before starting to stroke it languidly.

Tory groaned as Colin reached his other hand back, stroking his boyfriend's cock as well. "_Shit_, do you even _**have**_ a refractory period? I wouldn't even be able to get it up after something so harrowing as shaving there," The redhead questioned with a shudder, and Colin giggled.

"I can ALWAYS get hard when you're touching my hair. And anyway, what about you?" He laughed lightly again, feeling Tory reacting quickly under his by now expert ministrations. "You just came rather violently not too long ago; why are you getting hard again?"

"Because I'm watching you get turned on," Tory grinned. "Because I know it means I'm getting some," he clarified.

Colin squeezed his dick. "_Tory!_"

"Well?" Tory laughed, and Colin laughed too, tilting his head up. Tory kissed him softly on the mouth, before parting the lips with his tongue and delving in, quickly heating up both the kiss and their nether regions. Colin moaned into his mouth, a sound that went straight to his cock.

Tory broke off for air, his arms wrapped around Colin's waist. "Should we wash first?" He asked a little breathlessly. "We'll be too hot to want to stay in after we fuck again."

Colin saw the logic in this and agreed. "First we wash our hair. Then we wash our dicks." He said crudely, grinning up at Tory, who kissed him again in approval.

Colin turned around in Tory's lap, picking up his shampoo and lathering his own hands. He started rubbing them in Tory's hair, gently massaging the scalp in circles. Tory smiled, enjoying it a moment before continuing to clean Colin's hair as well.

When both of them had enough lather to make them look like old people, even going so far as to design each other different foamy hairstyles with moustaches, they laughed so hard they could hardly breath before "holding their breath" (kissing) and tipping so that Tory was lying on Colin underwater, frantically rubbing at each other's hair to rinse out the soap before bursting above the surface.

"God, that was stupid!" Colin gasped, laughing so hard it hurt. Tory, laughing too, pulled him close, and both of their laughter was abruptly cut off by their gasps as their erections pressed firmly against each other.

"Mmm, I'm so ready for this again." Colin chuckled, picking up the ebony soap bar again and squeezing their cocks together. He started rubbing them with soap underwater. Tory raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't really do much." He pointed out, and Colin just chuckled.

"I _said_ I was gonna wash our cocks. Anyway, it's the thought that counts, I don't really think I need it since I'm already stretched to your size." Colin put the soap back in its holder and got on his knees, holding Tory's erection underneath him and pressing the tip into his hole. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, baby."

Colin slid down, sighing in pleasure as he was stretched, molding to the shape of Tory's cock. He seated himself, wrapping his arms around Tory's neck, and waited for his boyfriend to hold his hips to help him ride smoothly. Tory did so, kissing Colin before lifting his hips.

Colin sighed in pleasure as he moved slowly up and down a few times, gyrating his hips on Tory's erection and causing the redhead to moan and squeeze his hips. Together they started a slow rhythm, slowly increasing in speed. The water's buoyancy prevented them from making the rhythm any more powerful, until Tory gripped Colin's hips and helped him hold upward, thrusting up into him. Colin kissed him deeply in appreciation.

They kept their synched thrusting controlled for as long as they could, but after several minutes Tory started getting close to the edge and increased his pace rapidly, Colin moaning and clutching himself to Tory with one arm to let the bigger male do what he wanted, bringing the other arm down to stroke himself. They quickly neared the edge, and with a final stroke Colin hissed and came in the water, Tory following not far behind as Colin's inner walls clamped down on him.

Tory slid his hands up to hug Colin close. "Thank you."

"For what?" Colin asked, confused.

Tory grinned at him. "For letting me get some."

Colin hissed and punched his chest. "Ass."

"Yes, you have quite a cute one," Tory agreed, laughing as Colin squawked indignantly with a light blush. "Want to soak more, or get out?"

Colin sighed, letting it go easily. "Get out. We're pruning." He slid off of Tory's lap, rinsing out his asshole in the water before climbing out. He began drying himself with an oversize fluffy towel while Tory got out, and once the redhead did so, he held the ends of the towel open, offering for Tory to dry off with him.

Tory laughed. "You're not done with me yet, are you?" He asked knowingly, and Colin grinned.

"It's been too long."

They moved to exit the bathroom after they had toweled each other most of the way dry, and Tory commented on the rather large puddle that they had splashed out of the bath tub due to their activities (it covered the whole floor and left the floor mat squishy.)

Colin looked at him. "Tory. Hotel. Maids. They get _paid_ to clean. Just leave the mess."

"Well, okay…" Tory said uncertainly, following him out into the bedroom. "…what _**are**_ you doing?"

Colin was pulling petals off of a vase of roses that stood on the dresser between the two queen size beds. He smirked at Tory, crawled onto the bed nearest the door, and flung both handfuls of petals into the air, laying down and letting them flutter over and all around him on the bed. "Being over the top," he answered, smiling sweetly. "You like?"

Tory swallowed. Colin looked so fucking _edible_ lying there like that. "Yeah, it's really…um, striking with your skin." He crawled onto the bed, dipping his head to nibble at a rose petal on Colin's neck.

Colin giggled and sat up. "Brush my hair?"

Tory smiled, knowing how much Colin loved having his hair played with. "Yeah." He turned and picked up the brush from the dresser, settling himself on top of Colin's lap. Slowly, languidly, he began brushing Colin's beautiful soft hair. By the time he was done, Colin was breathing a little harder and the beginnings of an erection were pressing against his crotch. He grinned, leaning down for a kiss.

Colin collapsed back into the bed, pulling Tory down with him. He ground up against his boyfriend, feeling him growing hard as well. "Mmm!" Suddenly he pushed Tory's shoulders, sitting up with him to keep the kiss intact as long as possible. Then he pulled away, moving off the bed.

"Colin?" Tory asked, confused.

Colin smirked over his shoulder at Tory as he bent over the doctor's overnight bag, enjoying Tory's appreciative stare at his ass. He rifled through the bag, pulling out the doctor's emergency medical bag that he took everywhere in case Colin had a relapse.

"Colin?" Tory repeated.

"Let's play "doctor," Colin giggled. "I think it'd be fun to have you for a doctor, Tory."

Tory looked at him, surprised. "Well, okay, if you say so. If I were your doctor I'd probably be all: Let me examine your prostate…with my dick. …Again."

Colin laughed. "And I'd agree every time, because you can never test its healthiness too often, you know." He crawled up on the bed with the medical bag and opened it. "What should we use?"

Tory grinned. "First, kneel up." Colin did so, and Tory reached over, grasping his balls firmly. He looked at Colin with a serious, professional gaze. "Okay. Cough."

Colin burst out laughing and practically broke into an involuntary coughing fit. "It would be a lot less awkward if your lover was the doctor," he agreed, clinging to Tory as he gasped in air.

Tory smiled and reached into the bag for the stethoscope, and put it in his ears. He listened to his own heartbeat for a minute, and then Colin's. "Pounding," he said.

"I bet," said Colin. "Can I listen?" Tory let him have it, and he listened to Tory's heart a moment, and then pressed the end into the vein in his own erect penis. "Wow, I can hear my heart through my cock. And you know what? I think it's calling out for you."

Tory laughed. "I bet it is. Shall I test the health of your erection?" He bent and sucked Colin swiftly into his mouth. Colin gasped, his pupils contracting in pleasure, as Tory briefly bobbed on his cock. The redhead pulled back. "Yes, nice and turgid. Quite healthy. You must exercise it a lot, hmm?" He rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin with a happy sigh.

Colin giggled. "Well, not as much as I should have been, for a while now. Maybe you should prescribe me some exercises for it."

Tory smiled a promise. "Well, next we should take your temperature. Go get your thermometer."

"What?" Colin asked. "Umm…" He looked in the bag, but Tory waved his hand over it negatively.

"No, go get your thermometer. You know, the shiny silver one that vibrates to shake itself down and then does three quick vibrations to let you know it's got the reading."

Colin jerked to look at him, and then smiled. "Okay." He got off the bed and dug in his bag for his toiletries kit, extracting his vibrator. He sat back next to Tory and handed it to him. "You wanna do the "reading" or let me?"

Tory grinned. "Me." Colin smiled and turned away from him, getting on hands and knees and then dropping his chest to stick his ass out at Tory. Tory licked the shaft over before he slowly inserted it into Colin, enjoying the boy's moan. Then he clicked it on, grinning as Colin gasped and wriggled back against his hand, pressing it as deep as possible.

"Wait, gotta make sure it's at the right angle for a proper reading," Tory said, thrusting it in and out a few times until Colin groaned in pleasure. "There. Sounds about right." He held it against Colin's prostate, watching the boy shake in pleasure a few minutes before he clicked the switch on and off rapidly three times. "Oh, it's ready."

Colin moaned as Tory pulled it out. The bigger teen pressed it to his cheek. "Mmm…yeah, _definitely_ hot. Feverish. You know what? I think you need an injection." He grinned dirtily. "And this injection is one that goes in the rear."

Colin looked at him in mock fear. "An anal injection? But, Doctor, that's such a big "syringe." Won't it hurt?" He whimpered.

"It's okay, be a brave big boy. I'll hold your hand the whole time, and it'll hardly even hurt. Just a little sting, and then I promise everything will feel allllll better," Tory said soothingly.

Colin looked at Tory's "needle" again. "Well, alright Doctor, but only if you promise to kiss my booboo after you poke me," he begged.

"Of course!" Tory agreed. He was glad Colin was becoming much less shy about rimming. He knelt up and pulled Colin to make the boy turn over, and then reached forward, bending over the raven to hold both of his hands. "Ready? It's going straight in, nothing to be afraid of." He stared into Colin's eyes lovingly.

Colin whimpered and wriggled. "Okay." Tory surged forward, penetrating Colin to the hilt. Colin let out a relatively quiet shout, partially in discomfort but mostly in pleasure because he was already stretched. Tory bent to kiss his neck.

"Mmm, I think I missed the nerves. I'll try again." He pulled back and angled his hips, then began thrusting, deliberately getting close to but not touching Colin's prostate. Colin's whimpers and moans grew louder and more frequent as Tory started "trying again" faster and harder, and when the redhead finally pegged his prostate, he shrieked, cumming hard and splattering over his own chest.

Tory felt Colin tighten around him and sensed that he was drawing near the edge as well. "Mmm…here Colin, time for your medicine," he gasped, wrapping his arms around the boy underneath him's waist and holding himself deep inside as he came.

"Ahh," Colin sighed as Tory pulled out of him. He watched in hazy pleasure as Tory slid down and lapped at his own cum seeping from Colin's hole. Emitting a soft moan, he let Tory finish before pulling him up for a kiss, which Tory kept chaste.

Tory wiped up Colin's cum and licked it off of his fingers as well, and then smiled. "Here Colin, in addition to the exercises I just demonstrated for you, I'm prescribing a diet for you, lots of protein, sodium, and liquids. If necessary I can give it to you mouth to mouth," he offered innocently, bending for a deep kiss. Colin moaned low in his throat, and Tory shivered, pulling back for air before kissing his boyfriend again.

They kept at this for several minutes, until the door suddenly opened. Colin grabbed Tory's arm to keep the taller male from panicking and bolting under the covers. He wanted them to seem in control of the situation.

"What is the-the _**meaning**_ of this?!" The doctor thundered, taking an involuntary step backwards into the hall before glancing wildly both ways down the hall and quickly stepping into the room, slamming the door behind him. He kept his eyes averted, blushing profusely in embarrassment and anger.

Tory nearly bit his tongue off when Colin just looked at the doctor and said, completely serious, "Blame Tory for making us be modest. _**I**_ wanted to screw behind the amp."

The doctor spluttered. He wanted to, but he wasn't able to blame Tory for seducing Colin when his charge said it like _that_. "I…I…god, uh…_you_, boy, what will your mother say when I tell her about this?!" He grasped at any straws he could.

Colin answered for Tory. "And Mary would like it if you would test Tory and I to make sure we're clean. It was her only stipulation. Unless you'd like us to go to another doctor?" He arched an eyebrow, knowing that Doctor Garrets wouldn't let him go to any other doctor for any reason because of Gaia, so he'd have to accept.

"I…I…but…well, um, I guess so." The doctor sweated. "When we get back. I, uh, I never expected this from you, Colin…"

Colin just smirked. "Well, you learn new things every day." He turned away, looking up at Tory and winking. "Now if you don't mind Doctor, Tory and I are kinda sweaty and…sticky. I think we need another shower. Or perhaps a bath._ Or possibly both._"

~*~*~*~

(1) – Jen's original drawing (minus Mandy in this story): wulfmune DOT deviantart DOT com/art/semi-formal-offbeat-34103643

R&R please~!


	4. A Part Of You

The title was Julia's idea, it's from "…like a new pair of underwear; at first, it's constricting, but then it becomes a part of you." (–Garth, Wayne's World.)

Just a cute little short, about a page long.

…GAH, I forgot to credit Julia last chapter! We co-wrote The Wedding! Sorry, Julia! EVERYONE, pay attention, thank Julia for helping me with the The Wedding! It was mostly her idea too!

~*~*~*~

"Mmm…" Colin stretched, his eyes still closed, feeling the soft yet firm body he was lying on shift as his boyfriend realized he was awake. He opened his eyes to see brilliant green ones gazing at him intently. He shifted a little self-consciously. "What?"

"You're very beautiful," Tory said simply, still watching him in contentment.

"…good morning to you too," Colin blushed, sitting up in a straddling position on Tory's stomach. Tory sat up too, causing him to slide down into the redhead's lap.

Tory smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him on the nose. "Good morning."

Colin sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Tory's neck and snuggling in. "Don't wanna get up."

Tory laughed. "Well, we do have school," he reminded him. "You've missed enough as it is without skipping for no reason." He sounded a little admonishing, because he didn't like going several days at a time when he couldn't see Colin.

"Right, right, Monday," Colin groaned. "Still, I can't believe the doctor let you spend the night on a school night," he commented as an afterthought. It was several months after the doctor had discovered their relationship, and having still been getting used to the idea of Colin having a friend, he was now only very slowly coming to terms with the fact that Tory was an important and rather permanent fixture in Colin's life.

Tory hugged Colin tightly. "I'm glad he did, but if we don't get to school then he'll never trust us to do it again."

Colin groaned, but knew Tory had a point. "I have an idea to make it more fun," he said. "Let's wear each other's boxers to school," he suggested impishly, and Tory laughed outwardly. Inside, Tory nearly melted at the idea of getting to wear something Colin's body had been in.

"Okay," he quickly agreed, and hugged Colin again before letting the boy crawl off of his lap.

Colin fished around in his closet for clean clothes, and came out to the bed. He smiled sweetly, slipped his boxers on, massaged himself lightly through them for good measure, and then pulled them off, handing them to Tory. "Here."

Tory ogled at him, but smiled, fishing around in his change of clothes for his boxers before doing the same. He handed them to Colin, and they put each other's pair on, grinning at each other and blushing. Then they finished getting dressed.

They held hands as they went downstairs, and when the doctor saw that he didn't seem too bothered. He was at least getting used to the less blatant physical signs of what he had taken to calling "the package deal" after Colin had threatened to stop participating with Gaia research when he had suggested moving away from Tory.

He drove them to school, and they fell asleep in the backseat on the way, Colin's head nestled in Tory's warm neck and Tory's in Colin's soft hair. After all, they had been up most of the night. They smiled in their sleep as they snuggled together involuntarily. Today felt like a good day.

~*~*~*~

R&R


End file.
